Sam RainesRiverdale Notes
by olivialourde
Summary: Have been taking a chance and sharing fanfic I've written from other shows. Riverdale is my newest, and I've been so nervous that I haven't written much. If you ship Bughead, move on. I don't ship in general, and I don't write much Bughead, although I think they're awesome and probably endgame.


**Notes:  
**

 **Sam Raines**

-16 years old

-Born October 31, 2001

-Average height and build for a 16 year old girl

-Cross between girl next door and femme fatale

-Home schooled

-Recently emancipated minor

-Dresses in mostly black: beanie, purple V neck t shirt, black jeans, combat boots, leather jacket

-Descended from one of the oldest and wealthiest families in Riverdale

-Her family has secrets and info on everyone in the town

-Sam knows things about her friends that they don't even know

-Her mother died at a young age after complications from giving birth to Sam's younger brother, Joshua(12)

-Her father was murdered, possibly by the Blossoms(Sam knows the truth, but keeps it to herself)

-Sam is an heiress, but works at a gas station- her father didn't allow the family to "act rich" to spite the Blossoms

-Her family has dark secrets

-Met Archie, Jughead, and Betty in the 5th grade when her father let her try public school for a week

-Jughead immediately fell in love with her, and waited until they were 15 to ask her out- her father actually approved of him

-She and Betty were friends until she saw Betty and Jug kissing

-Intense, referred to by some as "The Quiet Storm"

-Seems older than her peers

-Has done PI work and investigates the Jason Blossom murder on her own with Jug, Archie, and Betty

-Her house is an entire catalogue of Riverdale secrets

-The football team all ask her to the dance, but Jughead takes her and she only pays attention to him

-Hair like Cheryl's but dark instead of red

-Eyes that can look black in rage but are usually a vibrant grey-hazel

-Slender but kicks ass

-Sam and Cheryl share similar traits- they have similar hair types, eye shape, and the same cunning, quiet genius way of operating

-Cheryl actually comes to see Sam as a sister, though Sam is somewhat indifferent and never comes to trust Cheryl

-Some dramatic story exists between the Raines and Blossom families

-Eventually revealed that they are distantly related; and Cheryl becomes friendlier

-Previously absolutely HATED each other

-Genuinely loves Jughead; gives him her virginity and vice versa

-Timeline: J&S have sex and she tells him she loves him finally. The next day, Jug kisses Betty in her room. 1 day later, Sam sees Betty and Jug kissing outside her house. When Jug is brought in for questioning, Sam gets him a lawyer, but walks in on J&B holding hands.

-Sam tells him to take time and think, but he tells her he wants to live with her. She cries, tells him she loves him, but he can't have both her and Betty.

-He goes to stay with Archie, but realizes he only wants to be with Sam. She takes him in and he stays with her for the time being, which everyone seems to agree is the best place for him.

-Offers to hide Polly, but it's obvious the Raines mansion is the first place anyone would look, so she agrees to pay for the Lodges' rent in exchange for housing Polly, plus her living/medical expenses

-Betty cries and apologizes for what happened after Sam agrees to pay for Polly

-Sam has an ulterior motive

-Sam's family originally kept all of the town's records and documented everything since before the town even really existed

-Jughead's father asks Sam if she loves Jug enough to keep him with her

-She tells him that raising Jughead isn't her job-it was his. She's not afraid to stand up to those older than her, even a gang member

-Most adults stay out of her way because they fear the secrets she holds

-Her intensity and quiet demeanor in public often leaves others afraid of her

-Cheryl fears her, and puts up the front of hating her until she finds out that Sam is taking care of Polly and her pregnancy- Cheryl realizes that Sam must be a kind person

-Sam herself has secrets: she was sexually assaulted and beaten/tortured by her cousin until she was 13

-Her cousin had a tragic accident that ended the abuse: Sam paid FP Jones(Jughead's father) to injure her cousin(Lonnie, 18) to the point of paralysis, rendering him an invalid and unable to speak. Sam considers this fair since he tortured her and rendered her unable to speak. This shows that there is a little bit of malice in Sam.

-FP asks Sam if she's told Jughead about the abuse. When she says no, he tells her to tell Jug- he won't judge her. Sam won't tell Jug because of what she paid his father to do- and FP thinks he has a one up on her for it- he's wrong AF- she dumps Jug before he can take advantage

-After seeing how Betty and Jug interact at school, she breaks up with Jug, asking him to move back to Archie's house

-Jug and Betty try dating, which leads to the birthday party

-FP tries to intimidate her using her cousin, but she reveals that she and Jug have broken up and he can't use his son as leverage

\- FP tells her that what's going on can't be stopped and that she needs to give him what he wants

-It's eventually revealed that Sam is more than what she seems- and her family has way more power than originally thought

-Jughead spends the party miserable and brooding; he is having second thoughts about Betty and resents her for the party- he realizes Sam understands him best

-Betty, desperate, grabs Sam and begs her for advice on how to fix things. Sam, for the first time, shows that she's heartbroken and Betty steps back.

-Betty tells Jug that that she messed up and that maybe they are wrong for each other. She tells him that she can see that he and Sam should be together, and tells him to talk to her

-When Jug approaches Sam, she is in a horrible mental state. Jug goes to her house and tries to talk to her, but she's not hearing it. He tells her that he loves her and is waiting for her. She tells him not to and shuts the door in his face.

-Sam is in a deal with FP to help keep the project Fred is working on in motion. She has an agenda

-Sam does love Jug and wants to be with him, but she doesn't want him involved in the shady things she's doing- the size of which hasn't been fully revealed

-Jughead finds out that Sam and her family the ones keeping the project moving and confronts her

-She reveals that her older brother previously entered into a deal(that she advised him against) with both Hiram Lodge and Clifford Blossom, they double crossed him, and she is trying fix it/get payback. Part of the reason Blossom turns Lodge in was because the deal went wrong, and her older brother threatened to destroy both families if Clifford didn't make it right. Blossom screwed up, and Sam has stepped in to help her brother

-Jug goes from angry to crying, because he was beginning to suspect Sam in Jason Blossom's death

-He tells her he doesn't care; he loves her and wants to be with her no matter what the risk

-She still refuses him, but they do have sex, further complicating things between them, making him more attached to her

-Jug wakes up alone in her bed; she's gone

-He hears yelling from downstairs and runs down, shirtless

-FP is fighting with Sam's older brother, Adam(22)- it's over money. Sam isn't home. Jug stays hidden and overheads FP tell Adam that they better pay up or Sam's secret comes out. When Adam asks, "What secret?", FP tells him to ask her about their cousin, Lonnie.

-Jug finds Sam at Sweetwater River, crying at the edge. He holds her and asks her about Lonnie. At first, she refuses to even acknowledge her cousin's name, but Jug grabs her, pulling her close. It's intense and passionate, but he gets the story out of her. True to FP's prediction, he doesn't judge her.

-When they get back from the river, Cheryl is waiting for her at the Raines mansion.

-Cheryl asks her if it's all true. Sam is silent, waiting for her to continue. Cheryl hands her an old document, and Sam nods- it's proof that the Raines and Blossom families are related. Jug asks how closely related. Sam responds "Too close" while glaring at Cheryl. She kicks her out. She asks Jug to leave, but he is afraid to leave her alone. He finally lets out everything he feels for her, telling her that he's not giving her up without a fight. She tells him the truth; that she pushed him to Betty, because she's a better choice than Sam is, and she's safer for him than Sam is right now. Sam has a bull's eye on her, and Jug is potential collateral damage. He argues that he's a target either way, so they might as well be together. She relents, letting him stay, but won't let him call himself her boyfriend or tell anyone that they are together, because she insists they aren't.

-Adam begins to pressure her to deal with FP more directly, and she meets with him with a bag full of cash. She tells FP she'll give him even more when the project is completed, and repairs the bad blood. In a rare show of kindness, FP tells Sam that Jug has loved her since they met in 8th grade, and that he'd probably die to protect her. He muses that Jug's already a better man than him, and Sam smiles.

-To try and repair their relationship and to try to lift Sam's spirits, Jug takes her to a restaurant that's NOT Pop's, and though she sees his effort and appreciates him for it, it doesn't help. After they leave, he surprises her with fireworks at the highest point in town, and this seems to do the trick. She seems happier for a while.

-Sam is the one who convinced Joaquin to tell Kevin where Jason's jacket was and got him out of town under a fake name

-She sees FP in jail and he asks her why she did it- she tells him she didn't do it to save him; she did it because of Jug. Jug knew FP was lying, and she couldn't live with Jug thinking his father was a murderer or going down for a crime he didn't commit.  
-FP also tells her that he is going to confess to Jason's murder- then tells her that Clifford Blossom threatened Jughead's life if he didn't. In this moment, it's proven that Sam loves Jughead more than anything else in the world, and FP knows she'll die to protect him

-Arthur Raines was the town judge (also the only one who would have given FP a fair trial) and murdered to keep him silent- he threatened to expose the Blossoms' drug enterprise and Lodge and Blossom orchestrated his death

-Exposing the Blossoms was part of Sam's payback

-Establishes herself as someone to avoid crossing

-Turns her attention to Hiram Lodge

-Hesitates because she cares about Veronica and genuinely likes her

-She watches her friends like a hawk to take care of them

-Has 2 brother: Adam (22), and Joshua (12), as well as a sister, Ravena (19), who is away at college  
-Ravena never took their father's death well, and was also not Arthur's favorite. She is the only sibling who insisted on being sent away to school, and rarely comes home

-Sam and Adam are raising Joshua as their father did, except Joshua goes to school

-Sam and Adam are a unit, but Adam seems to defer to his sister on all decisions, as if he thinks she knows better

-Their main priority together is taking care of and protecting Joshua, who is incredibly smart, but introverted like Sam

-The back and forth of Jughead between Betty and Sam takes an emotional toll on Sam, and she tells Jughead to give her space. She is trying to get over him so that she isn't distracted by worrying about him.

-Jughead cannot stay away from her; being apart from her increases his anxiety and agitates him

-With his father in prison, he joins the Serpents

-At that point, Sam severs all ties with him, angrily telling him that he's a better man than FP and that she won't watch him go down the drain

-Jug goes a bit off the deep end, but Sam watches anyway, to save him

-Sam avoids Jug everywhere, even using other guys to distract herself, which makes him jealous, but he stays away from her

-He seems to not fully realize that she is in more danger than he is, and is also a more dangerous person

-He stays away to protect her

-She won't give up on him but she doesn't want a gang member around her

-He immediately calls her out on it, asking why it was fine to have his dad around and employ him as a banger, but he can't be one and be with her.

-She tells him the painful truth: The last time her cousin Lonnie hurt her, FP found her and asked her how he could help her. Sam paid FP, Jughead's father, $250K to do what he did to him, and because he was so shaken by the state she was in when he found her, he did it.

-It was then that FP told Sam that Jug had fallen in love with her the day he met her, and he spoke of her often. Sam saw a reason to live, and FP set her free from her cousin.  
-The final step of Jughead's initiation into the Serpents is to get jumped in, and once he gets through the line, Sam is waiting at the very end, her arms crossed and in a Serpents' leather jacket, revealing that she is now, and always has been, a Serpent.

-She reveals the biggest truth of all: The $250K Sam paid FP essentially purchased the Serpents and made them eternally loyal to her. She has been the silent partner since she was 13. She hired lawyers, made arrests disappear, and all around kept the Serpents afloat when work was scarce. She and FP were more or less partners, which is why she is the only person who has ever crossed FP without having to answer for it. Some of the members who had just jumped Jughead into the gang didn't even know who she was.

-She explains to him that this is why they couldn't be together, and now he is a Serpent anyway. As the final member to jump him, she hits him so hard, he's knocked out completely. He wakes up on the couch in the trailer, and she is waiting for him, alone. He sits up, and she hands him an ice pack. He tells her that he loves her, no matter how many times she hits him, because he knows that that's not who she really is. She agrees, but his joining the Serpents coincides with her having finally take a stronger lead in handling them. He asks if she thinks they can lead together, the way that she and FP did.

-She looks at him, intrigued. As she goes to leave, he grabs her, picking her up and kissing her. They have sex to Meg Myers' "Desire", and Sam finally admits she still loves Jughead, even though it's obvious that she never stopped.


End file.
